


A romance grows in Brooklyn

by Ash2000z



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: A brief parody to a episode of the real Ghostbusters but it's a different story. Please enjoy





	A romance grows in Brooklyn

He was so happy that he recieved the flowers. Even though Peter was gonna to recieve the flowers as a reward instead. But then Peter gave them to him. Maybe he felt that he should've recieved them instead of himself. This made his heart sink. As they all got into the car. Winston drove them back to the station. And all Egon was doing as he sat in his seat was stare at his beautiful plant he had gotten from Peter. 

Peter kept thinking about what happened eariler. He tried to cover himself up by making a harsh statement. This made Egon stop himself from gazing apon the plant. But in his mind he knew he was thinking about Egon in a different light. Almost like he was special to him. "Egon should have the plant." That statement echoed in his mind until they got back to the station.

As the guys all came inside the station Egon went to Janine. Who greeted him with a warm smiled as he entered the room. "Wow that's a lovely plant Egon I read books about them." She said. Egon face was happy for a few minutes until he felt himself remembering a terrible event. He wasn't good at caring for plants. He told Janine, she told him he should read up on them for more information on the plants. As a result he came up with a idea to keep the plant alive. "You should have it Janine since you know more about taking care of them than me." He passed her the plant. Janine happily took the plant from his hands. "Thank you Egon." She said. All he did was smile at her. Peter came through the room. And saw Janine with Egon's plant. He got silent and went straight for the other desk behind her. Trying to ignore the whole situation.

Peter sat down and put his feet up on the desk. And grabbed a nearby book to read. He sat it up to cover his face from them. Egon came by the desk and sat on it. He could see Peter's face behind the book. But he ignored him. He pretended to read. Egon pulled the book down. Collapsing it on the desk face down. "Peter I was trying to do what's right." Egon said. Peter growled at him. "You inconsiderate jerk I gave that to you not Janine." Peter very was mad." He gotten up from his chair. And slamed his hands down. Which were now red. "Peter calm down don't hurt yourself, look I'm sure you can get me another gift." Egon smiled at him. "Another gift, Egon that gift was from my heart it can't be replaced by money." Egon stood in silence. Janine came towards them. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation Peter in frankly I think Egon was doing right." She blushed and looked at Egon. He seemed to be looking her way too all of a sudden. "Oh yeah ya think so fine, if you're gonna act that way Egon I guess you've made your choice." Peter hopped himself over the desk and ran upstairs. Egon got himself up and went upstairs too. He opened up the room to the bedroom door. And came inside closing the door behind him. He saw peter holding a pillow on top his face screaming on his bed. "Hello Peter, you know I'm really sorry." Egon placed one of his hands on his leg. "Egon leave me alone go back to Janine I'm in no league when it comes to her." Peter continued to cry. "I don't like Janine that way, Peter I'm interested in what a heart says about a person." Peter risen himself up and removed the pillow from his face. He met eyes with Egon. "What a heart says..." he questioned. Egon pucked his perfect lips and went for Peter's face. Peter rushed towards his face. And before you knew it they were kissing. Though peter face was still covered in tears from crying.

Suddenly both of them stopped themselves. They pushed each other away. Peter wiped his face off. Egon stared at him and smiled. "Peter you don't have to be ashamed of crying we all experience sadness." Peter chuckled a little. "Yeah well this man isn't gonna let himself slip up again ya hear me mister?" He questioned Egon. Who gulped as if he were guilty. "I understand, also Peter I think I heard...." Egon was cut of by Peter. "No ya don't, don't you even think about saying her name." Peter got up off the bed. And went to open the door. He held it open for Egon. Egon got up and went downstairs Peter followed him. Apparently the gang got a call about a major situation that is destroying the city. Winston and Ray were already dressed. As for Peter and Egon they went to go change into their ghostbusting suits.   
  
Eventually the guys went outside and got into the ecto 1. Of course peter did close the door behind him. Ray drove them to the place where the danger occurred. It didn't take them too long to get there. Peter and Egon sat beside each other in the back seat. Once they arrived they all got out the car closing the door behind them. "Whoa look at the size of that thing!" Ray pointed upwards. They all saw a huge plant growing from inside a building. Egon took out his pke meter. "Guys I'm not picking up anything supernatural." Egon walked back and forth to get a reading. "Uh...guys watch out." Peter said. He ran away from the plant stems. So did ray and Winston but as for Egon he got caught. "Guys anyone, Peter help me!" He yelled out. He struggled trying to get himself free. It was no use. Peter took out his proton pack and shot the stem of the plant. "Peter!!!" Egon yelled as he fell down. Peter ran to catch him, he caught him in time. "You're safe my angel." He held Egon in his arms. Egon placed both of his hands on his shoulders. "Amazing Peter you saved me." Egon said. Peter smiled as he stared away. "Egon I'll do it again if I have too." Peter released Egon from his grip. And Egon got on the ground. He went to investigate the building around a alley way. "Fascinating." Egon stopped himself and looked up. He saw more huge plant stems outside a window. "Not again." Peter said. He ran right behind him to give him back up.

"Egon watch where you're standing you could get snatched again!" Peter yelled. Egon turned himself around and walked over to him. He stood behind him as if he was a shield. "Stay right here and don't move." The other guys were moving themselves into the alleyway. "Guys get over here we're gonna have to go in that building." He pointed at the door of the nearby apartment. "Uh oh Egon that's Janine's house!" Ray stared at Egon overwhelmed. "We've gotta go in and take out that plant." Egon said. Peter ran towards the door and opened it. "Guys come on!" Peter held the door opened. And the guys went inside in a hurry. As they arrived, the guys all saw the plant growing outside the window. It had taken Janine captive in it's stems, and some random Man they've never met before. "Help me Egon!" She yelled out. "Help me!" The random guy yelled out. 

Then all of a sudden. Peter and Ray were taken by the stems. The 2 of them struggled to get free. Winston and Egon were left watching. They had no clue of what to do to save them all. But then Egon came up with a idea. He ran out the room and came back with a water hose. It was rather huge he was able to hold it in his hands though. He turned it on and aimed it at the plant. The water hose over powered him as he tried to do so. Egon was going all over the place. The plant was receiving the water though. It was getting bigger and bigger. Winston felt himself getting scared by the fact and tried to take away the water hose from him. Egon fought back by holding onto it and not letting go. He was busy trying to over water the plant. After a few seconds passed the plant was dead. And out came the ghost. Everyone were released too. They fell to the floor if Janine's apartment which was now destroyed. Winston hurried and put a trap and caught the ghost. Afterwards Egon fell down to the floor. Almost like he was tired, Peter went to go check on him. He was concerned about him. He got himself down on the ground sitting on his knees. "Are you alright hero?" Peter placed one of his hands on his cheek passionately. "Fine I'm glad you're safe." Egon sighed his face lit up red. He was blushing at him. Peter smiled at him. He gave Egon a kiss on his cheek. And grabbed his hands and got up. Peter pulled him up on his feet. He held one of Egon's hand. "Wait You two, Egon's gonna have to clean up my house." Janine yelled out. 

The End


End file.
